Unexpected Love
by UnknownXGurl
Summary: Flora, Princess of Linphea has a love and hate relationship with Helia- a total fuckboy but hot as hell, will their relationship be able to progress through the 1 and a half year stay in gardenia? *Guyss i'm new to this please help me and support me okayy, sorry if this story turns out shit :)*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Guys, I'm sorry if this chapter you read is shit because I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE THIS THING okay now you should start reading :) and btw in this story Flora IS a princess so that makes her parents king and queen of Linphea okay I'm really done now :)**

 **Flora's POV**

"Flora you'll be going to Alfea to study to improve your nature fairy magic", I turned around and see my mother

"Yes mother." I knew very well I will not be given any chance to protest, so I didn't even bother to try. I went back to my room, it is very spacious but with only a few simple yet sophisticated furniture themed pastel pink and pastel green, there is a pink bed with a green leaf pillow, my pastel green wardrobe, some plants that I have grown on my own, my study table that is pink and a mirror. Since I'm leaving for Alfea tomorrow morning, I might as well start packing now I thought to myself. I took a small sized luggage and put in a few pieces of clothing and some other important things I usually carry with me, my notebooks, colourful pens and that's about it. I left my luggage beside the door, changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside my balcony, I immediately went to freshen up myself because I can't exactly stand myself being dirty, I am kind of a cleanliness freak. After that I left the goodbye letters for my family on my nicely packed bed, I created a portal and went through it with my small luggage and my plant

"Hello young lady, I'm assuming that you are Princess Flora from Linphea?"

"Yes, Miss.."

"By the way, I am Miss Griselda the Discipline Mistress of the Alfea College" I just nodded my head to her introduction.

"You can go and wait for further instructions to be given at the centre of the hall when all the other future-to-be fairies to arrive."

"Yes, Miss."

I made my way to the hall, and I found 5 other girls, the blonde girl came up to me and she started introducing herself

"Hello there! I am Princess Stella of Solaria, but you can just call me Stella"

"Hi, I'm Flora, Princess of Linphea."

"Ooh, Fairy of the Nature I see." I hear a girl with a pink pixie haircut.

"By the way, I'm Tecna, Princess of Zenith, and they are Bloom-Princess of Domino, Layla-Princess of Andros and lastly Musa-Princess of Melody."

She pointed to a red-haired girl, a brunette and lastly a dark blue haired girl.

"Hi girls," I said waving my hand to them smiling, they waved back and said hi too. Soon Miss Griselda and the Headmistress who I'm assuming is Miss Faragonda stepped onto the stage.

"Girls, this is the second year for most of you, for the first year fairies, I believe you all know the most fundamental characteristic of your powers, thus, starting this year will not be hard for you. New year, new roommates, new knowledge. Becoming a fairy is hard work, but I know that everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you, okay enough of all the boring stuff, feel free to explore your surrounding but be very careful, there are dangers lurking about, stay away from the witches of cloud tower." Miss Faragonda said.

"Alright speeches are over,everyone is dismissed til dinnertime. And also classes start at 8'o'clock tomorrow do be punctual."

Soon everyone disappeared to different corridors, after that I went down to one of the corridors with my new friends and went into the apartment with my name on surprisingly we all live together, what a coincidence! I have a good feeling that my next 5 years in this school will be great with the other 5 of them around.


	2. Author's Announcement

Author's Announcement:

HI GUYSSSS okay so if you guys read already pleaseeeeeee review okay, IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND CRITISMS OKAY, cus not everyone is perfect. For now this story is expected to be as long as 15 -20 chapters long. This current story is with reference to season 1 of Winx club and also inspired by SassySolarian's "Bittersweet Bond" and also StellaBrella's "Twisted Love". THANKIEWWWWW I WILL UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE WHENEVER I CAN OKIE, okay now bye :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **BTW Guys yes they are all princesses in this story, have fun reading :)**

 **AT RED FOUNTAIN, THE SPECIALISTS DORM**

 **Helia's POV**

"HELIAAAA WHERE ARE YOU?! SALADIN IS ON THE WAY TO OUR DORM!"

"URGHHHH RIVEN WHAT DO YOU WANTT!"

"I SAID SALADIN IS COMING TO OUR DORM YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW AT THIS SECOND!"

After hearing that I quickly jumped up from my bed and quickly packed up the place a bit. Minutes later Saladin stepped into our dorm, Sky, Riven, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy and I surrounded Saladin to hear what he had to say.

"Boys, I am granting you 1 week of holiday, you can do anything you want to, but after the 1 week break, I expect you to be back here in Red Fountain and ready at 8'o'clock SHARP because you will soon have a VERY IMPORTANT MISSION that will last for quite awhile which means you will not be able to come back for quite a short period of time. Thus, you boys are all dismissed as of now until 1 week later."

"Great just 1-week break and then we have to go on a mission for god knows how long." Brandon whined.

"Well, I guess you have to bear with it, we're specialists anyway, we need to get used to this sooner or later, for now, we should all start packing and go on our holidays." Sky said.

"Oh Helia, would you be nice and allow me to live in your apartment in magix with you this holiday since you live alone, you could use a great company like me rightt?"

"Alright Riven, you may but DON'T WAKE ME UP AT 6AM IN THE MORNING JUST TO EXCERSICE WITH YOU!"

"Okay, thanks buddy."

"No biggie"

 **TIME SKIP TO 1 WEEK LATER**

 **Flora's POV**

Wow 1 week have passed and I feel so much more knowledgeable and powerful already, today Miss Faragonda asked for us to go to her office, because she had something to tell us, so I got ready quickly and went to find the other girls to go see Miss Faragonda.

*Knock Knock*

"Ahhh hey girls, come in" After that we surrounded Miss Faragonda's table.

"Good morning Miss Faragonda" We all greeted.

"So did you have a good rest last night?"

"Yes, Miss Faragonda."

"Great, I have a mission and I was busy thinking who is up for this mission, and then I thought who else better than the Winx, thus I called for you guys to come. Although school has only started for 1 week, you all have learnt what you need to know to defend yourself and also beat The Trix."

"Who are The Trix?" I asked.

"The Trix are evil witches who got expelled by Miss Griffin from Cloud Tower due to their unforgivable evil plans and evil acts on our fairies last year before you came, one of the victims are the Winx" Miss Faragonda explained.

"So what is the mission about?" I asked.

"You girls have to go to Earth, specifically Gardenia, to locate the specific location of The Trix, protect the people of Gardenia from The Trix and capture The Trix, the Specialists will also be there to help and protect you girls, okay now you are all dismissed to pack your luggage because you will be gone for quite a while and meet at the entrance later in an hours time."

"Yes Miss Faragonda" We answered, after that we went back to our apartments and started packing our luggage.

"OH NO FLORA BRANDON JUST CALLED ME AND TOLD ME HELIA IS COMING TOO!" Stella screamed from her room.

Oh no...

 **FLASHBACK (STILL FLORA'S POV)**

I was walking down the streets of Linphea, "URGHHHH STUPID HELIA!" I shouted. I have a crush on Helia ever since we were in Grade 5, we were both in the same school and same class for years, he knew that I liked him, no screw that, I loved him, he was my best friend since elementary school, but when we were in grade 7 he became a total fuckboy, he made out with all the pretty girls in class, during tests, in front of me. I pretended that I was not affected by his actions but deep down I was very affected, to the point that I asked to be homeschooled.

 **BACK TO REALITY**

"FLORAAAA SNAP OUT OF IT! WE NEED TO GO DOWN THEY ARE TAKING OFF SOON!" Bloom shouted at me. I hesitated for awhile but proceeded down anyways.

The Specialists introduced themselves to me, except for Helia, I figured out that he's either too busy on his phone or he remembered me, but Riven pushed him a little making him look up from his phone and he saw me with a shocked expression, I quickly looked away embarrassed when I realised that he was checking me out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **LoveFloraHelia Thankyou for following the story!**

 **Btw people, i know my chapters are quite short, so to make up for that I'll try and write more chapters quickly and upload them everyday okayy love you 3**

 **Helia's POV**

God damn it, She is absolutely hot asf now, its been 5 years since I last saw her, I remember I was her crush but after that she got homeschooled. God.. Time flies by so fast, to think that she was once chubby and ugly, I mean damnnnn look at her, puberty hit her well man, look at the tiny waist and her butt length light brown hair, and those long ass legs, puberty for her was rough mann,compare her 'O' shaped figure to this 'hourglass' figure I've got to admit, I kinda like her more this way.

"Helia stop checking her out and self-introduce yourself to her!" Brandon whispered.

" Umm hey flora, its nice to see you again after 5 years.. do you have a boyfriend yet? Why did you come to Alfea college I thought you're homeschooled."

" Well hi Helia, no I don't have a boyfriend yet if you don't already remember I'm a princess I don't go out much, I don't know much people, and I came here because mother said that I should come to Alfea and learn to improve my powers."

"Okay then since you both know each other we should get going" Bloom said while she created a portal to Gardenia and stepped through it, followed by the others, I was behind flora so I whispered into her ears

"We've got a lot of catching up to do" and smirked when I realise she was blushing 50 shades of redness.

 **Flora's POV**

Oh dear, he recognised me and he seems to be interested in me, and in the name of mother cheese is Helia having a competition with the mirror because he's gotten even hotter than the past.. God, I have a bad feeling about this mission with the boys, specifically Helia.

"So where should we go now?" Bloom asked Tecna.

"Well we just have to go down about 6 km turn right and we'll reach the penthouse already." She replied.

"Wow Miss Faragonda is soo generous, she got us 2 penthouses to live in, that gives us 6 rooms in total, umm Flora would you mind if we ask you to be roommates with Helia? Because we wanna do it the couple way." Stella requested I immediately blanked out and I didn't know what to answer because seeing Helia again is already a HUGEEEE deal to me already, now they want me to live in the same room with him ? My hormones go crazy whenever he gets near me and now..

"Sure no problem I can be her roommate!" Helia replied seeing that my mind was drifting away.

"Great then its settled Flora, Helia, Brandon, me, Riven, Musa one house and Bloom, Sky, Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Timmy the other." Stella chirped.

There were also 6 Mercedes Benz, yellow one belongs to Musa and Riven, red belongs to Sky and Bloom, light blue for Layla and Nabu, green for Stella and Brandon, blue for Tecna and Timmy and last but not least matte gold for me and Helia. Great just great, now I'm going to have to be with him throughout the whole mission which is gonna last for god knows how long.

Stella's POV

I wonder what Flora is thinking about, she has been really quiet after I asked if she can live with Helia, she seems a little off. I was about to ask her what's wrong, but then I suddenly remember the thing she had for Helia she told me. Oh no.. I totally forgotten about that, but they have already decided all the arrangements already.. I just hope that she will be okay after awhile..

Helia's POV

"Hey everybody let's move into the house and start decorating it, we'll meet outside both of our houses at 7pm to go for dinner together." Brandon suggested.

Everyone nodded and move into their houses, I was about to go into our house but i realise Flora is still daydreaming, so i walked up to her and said

"Hey Flora, let's get going already, we're only left with 3 hours to settle down."

"Huh? Oh okay." she replied.

We went into the house together, there wasn't any furniture but the rooms are spacious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **I"M SO SORRYYYYYY I was sick for the past few days so my mum confiscated my electrical gadgets -.-' anyways guyss R &R (read and review) okayy ! Enjoyy :)**

 **Flora's POV**

"Okay, this house is so BLEUGH we should go and decorate our rooms ourselves and the living room together, so all of us are going out in our cars to get our respective items and furniture which is things we need in our rooms and things for the common share rooms like the living room etc." Stella suggested.

"Me and Riven will buy the television, tables and the decorative lights." Musa offered.

"Stella and I will go get sofas and floor rugs and chips." Brandon said.

"Well that just leaves me and Flora to get the kitchen pans and all the other stuff you people are not going to buy then" Helia said.

After all of us agreed, I quickly go to me and Helia's room (nearest to the staircase opposite Musa and Riven's room with Stell and Brandon"s room beside them and a bathroom beside me and Helias room.) and went to take my wallet and phone and went down to the living room again and see Helia standing by the front door waiting for me to go buy our things.

 **Helia's POV**

I waited for Flora before going to our car and we went to Ikea first, at Ikea we bought 2 super single beds, 1 cream coloured nightstand, 1 table lamp, 1 brown study desk, 2 white chairs, some hangers and boxes to organise our closet, 1 dressing table, 1 full length mirror and a wall built bookshelves for our room, For the kitchen, Flora bought 1 dining table for 6 but it is extendable so it can be extended for 12, 6 dining chairs, a few pots and pans, a few cutlery sets, some kitchen and baking tools, a double sided fridge, a microwave, an oven, a coffee maker, 6 mugs of different colours last put not least plates and bowls. After paying for all those we requested for the bulky items to be sent by 6.30pm as it was already 5.20pm now after that Flora suggested "Why not we get some ingredients and some daily necessities since we sill have time?" I agreed and we went to the supermarket near our house.

 **Flora's POV**

I went to get a trolley, and I start thinking of things we will need in the house, I have always been the mature one in the group in the past week with The Winx and the Specialists, so I quickly rush off to the different parts of the supermarket leaving Helia behind me trying to catch up with me. I bought a few different packets of sweet drinks, a few bottle of mineral water, a few cans of Redbull and instant coffee, different flavoured instant noodles, eggs, oil etc. I spent around $200 on all those and helia helped me load those in the car's trunk and we went home because it was 6.10pm already. When we reached home it was about 6.25pm then the truck from Ikea came and the movers from Ikea kindly helped us moved our things into place and set them up, so all me and Helia had to do was watch them, after they left, I started arranging the ingredients first because if some of the ingredients are not attended quickly it will spoil, so I first put in the tubs of ice cream, fish and all the frozen stuff in the freezer first, next I arranged the vegetables, eggs ,drinks and seasoning properly and closed the fridge, I made Helia change out bedsheets while I work in the kitchen, but not long after he went up he came down and he said he's done so I asked him to go to the stationary shops and get whatever we haven't gotten and I told him he had to get back in 10 minutes, after he left, I called Stella and then Musa and asked them if they were coming back soon, they said yes and said that the movers are reaching our house in 5 minutes, so I quickly did the remaining things I have to do in the kitchen except for cleaning and then i opened the door to let the movers in, because there were a lot of them, they were done within 5 minutes so I can start vacuuming and mopping the floors already, after I finish mopping the floor Helia and the others came back, they went to put the things and I went to our room, with a snap of my finger the room colour changed to blue and pink, then we went out of the house and meet the other 6. I was a tiny little disappointed because throughout the day me and Helia didn't speak much, although I act like don't really like him but I'm still in love with this idiot, so I was a little disappointed, I just hope that during dinner he will speak to me a little more..

 **OKAY GUYS I'M SORRY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHIT MY MIND ISN'T REALLY WORKING RN IM REALLY REALLY SORRY!**


End file.
